Death
by Leah Potts5
Summary: A new Shinigami has joined dispatch right when some Sinigami from dispatch have disappeared and all the ones that disappeared died. She wants to do the investigation since she was one of the best detectives at Scotland Yard. But there's one problem she has to work with Grell Sutcliff.
1. Beginning

**Death**

I walked into William's office and sat down in the seat across from him.

"We have a letter from you saying that you want to do the investigation about the Shinigami dissappearances and mysterious deaths of the Shinigami that disappeared, are you sure you want to do this," William asked.

"Yes, I have experiance with investigations and I was a detective," I answered.

"Okay, but you have been asigned a partner," he put the letter down and looked at me.

"I'm sorry but I don't work with other people on my investigations," I apologized.

"We have all ready assigned you so you can't do anything about it, I'm sorry that you have to deal with the partner that disptch gave you," he said.

"Who is it," I asked.

"Grell Sutcliff," he answered.

"What, I'm not working with that man child," I exclaimed while getting out of my seat.

"I'm sorry but you have to," he apologized.

I sighed and then walked to the door. I opened it up to have Grell falling to the ground in front of me and I looked at him.

"Well, behold the great Grell Sutcliff and the one to be my partner just great," I said sarcastically.

I walked on his back and went down the hall.

**Grell's POV**

I got up and brushed off my red coat that she walked on. I walked over to William while putting on my coat and sat on his desk.

"I don't like that girl why do I even have to be partners with her," I asked while filing my nails.

"Because dispatch wanted her to have a partner so she wouldn't get killed, like when she was human," Willaim explained.

"She is just so how can I explain it...dull," I replied.

"Grell, you need to call Emily by her first name since you will be partners in the future when you are doing reapings," he said while pushing up his glasses.

"I rather not because she is a stick in the mud," I said while looking at my nails before filing them again.

"I thought that you would be happy because she is a girl and you want to be a girl so much. Maybe you would go shopping or something like that," William said.

I looked at him with a stern look and thought about something.

"Can I look at her cinematic records to see what she is like so I can see if I want to be partners with her or not," I asked.

"No," he disagreed.

"Okay," I said and got off the desk.

I walked out the door to the cinematic library to see what Emily's records were.


	2. Records

**Grell's POV**

I walked into the library and grabbed Emily's Cinematic records. After I grabbed them I walked over to a table in a corner and opened the book. Records shot out of it and I could see Emily's life.

**Cinematic Records**

Emily was only about four and she watched as her mother and father yelled at her because she didn't clean something right. They kicked her out of the house and Emily walked in the city alone and hungry. She lived in a box most of her life and became really skinny because of the lack of food. A couple of years passed and a goveneress saw Emily when the governess was on her afternoon walk and she took care of Emily by taking Emily home with her. Ten years passed and the governess died before Emily became a dectective at Scotland Yard. Emily fell in love with a man but found out that he was a criminal in one of her cases and he was her partner. She then started to become like a boy and solved every case that came to her. She was one of the best detectives in London and she was called on a case that had to be investigated since there were more murders reported by the minute and she went to investigate. It was her old love that was murdering everyone and he attacked her. She dodged every blow until he stabbed her in the torso and she fell to the ground. A puddle of blood flowed out of her body and she was slowly dying. He left her and then someone came. It was the Undertaker and he had his death sythe. She asked him to kill her in her last words and he took her cinematic records. But he saw how much that she was able to go through he decided to make her a Shinigami and told her that before the human records ended and Grell would have to look at her Shinigami records to see the rest but he all ready knew the rest.

**Grell's POV**

I closed the book and saw Emily coming. I ran to her and saw that she was grabbing cinematic records.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"Seeing the cinematic records of the dead Shinigami that were kidnapped." she answered.

She grabbed a couple of books and stacked them. She climbed down the ladder that she was on and kept them balanced on one hand. I followed her and she stopped to stare at me in confusement.

"Why are you following me Grell," she asked.

"I thought I could help," I replied.

She looked at me confused before she walked to the same table that I was at. She set the books down and noticed the cinematic record. She turned around and slapped his face.

"Ow, what was that for," I asked while rubbing my cheek.

"You looked at my fucking cinematic records," she exclaimed.

I nodded and she slapped me again.

"William said that you wouldn't check my records and I trusted you and him not to check them. But what do you do, you check them," she scolded.

"Never hurt a lady's face," I moaned.

"You're not a fucking lady Grell," she yelled.

"Oh, you're so cold," I said seductively.

"Ugh, you disgust me," she said before she grabbed the records.

"Where are you going," I asked.

"To my office so I can get away from you," she yelled me.

I watched her as her hips swayed back and forth and she walked to her office. My knees buckled and I fell to the ground to my knees.

"She was so cold and I think I'm in love with her," I muttered while rubbing my cheek that she slapped.


	3. Fight

**Normal POV**

I stormed out of the library with the cinematic records in my arms close to my chest and I was storming to my office. I was half way to my office and I heard someone running.

"Wait up," Grell yelled.

"Get away from me Grell," I growled.

He ran in front of me and stopped me. I kept glaring at him and I started to get annoyed.

"Please let me explain," he said.

"No, you looked at my records when I specificly told William not to let you see my records and you did. Grell Sutcliff I did not pick for us to become partners and I never wanted to have a partner." I explained and staretd to walk.

He turned around and started to build up his energy.

"It didn't look like that in your records," he exclaimed.

I stopped and turned aroun glaring at him.

"Don't you ever speak of him again or I will tear your arm off and let you play fetch with it," I hissed before I started to walk again.

He followed me to my office and entered it after me.

"Get out Grell, I don't want you in here," I exclaimed while pointing at the door after I put the books on my desk.

"No," he huffed and crossed his arms.

"What did you say," I growled.

"I said no," he answered with a sly smile.

I ran at him and held him to the wall with my hand.

"Now, you will leave or I will kick your ass out of this office." I hissed and held his neck to the wall.

"Ooh, you're so cold," he cooed.

"You disgust me," I growled and hit his head on the wall before letting go of him and walking away.

"Ow," he moaned.

I sat in my office chair and was about to open one of the records when he sat down across from me.

"What are you still doing in my office Grell," I hissed.

"I don't want to be partners either but because Will said it I'll do it. That is one thing we have in common we both don't want to be partners," he explained.

"If Will asked you to jump off a hundred story building would you," I asked.

"No," he disagreed.

I rolled my eyes and started to look at the cinematic records. But there was nothing about who killed them and I started to get a headache with Grell in the room.

"Why not you look at a record instead of filing your nails, the sound is getting annoying," I growled.

"Every girl needs to fial their nails all of the time," he cooed.

"Grell, you're not a girl for Christ's sake and you never will be," I exclaimed and threw a book at his face.

It hit his face and he looked at me with a glare.

"You are not supposed to hit a girl's face," he exclaimed.

"You're not a girl Grell," I yelled at him.

He lunged for my throat and knocked me off my chair. He held my throat to the ground and he was leaning on top of me. I moved my knee up and kicked him in the crotch making him let go of me. I then knocked him over and leaned over him. I grabbed his neck and glared at him. He squirmed under my hands and he knocked me over. I punched him in the face and he removed his hands from me. He grabbed his face and then removed his hands from his face to glare at me.

"I hate you," he growled.

"I hate you more," I hissed.

He got up and stormed out of the office to his office that was next door. When our doors shut we both screamed in annoyance and hate for each other.


	4. Dancing

I walked out of my office to William's office because I found something that connected all of the disappearences together. Everyone of the missing Shinigami went to the same ball at the every time and it was hosted by the same man. I told William everything that I found and he told me the thing that I wished that I would never hear.

"I'm not going to be escorted to the ball by Grell," I exclaimed.

**_Thirteen Hours Later_**

I walked down the stairs in my crimson red ball gown and walked over to the mirror by the door. I hadn't worn the ball gown for over ten years and I was a little nervous since I never could dance. I put my ruby earrings on and put on my ruby necklace too. When I was about to put on my red strapped high heels the doorbell rung and I walked over to it with one shoe on. It was Grell and he had a bright red suit on with a bright red mask and he stared at me. I just rolled my eyes and fixed my brown hair. I then put on my other shoe on and I grabbed my mask with my small red purse. After I exited the house I got in the car and we drove in silence to the ball. It wasn't a very far ride and I put the mask on before I got out of the car. Grell held ot his arm for me to link my arm to and I linked my arm with hesitation. As we walked to the mansion Grell decided to break the silence.

"I remember coming here for a ball," he said.

"You've been here before," I asked with confusion in my voice.

"Yes, in the late eighteen hundreds when I was a butler to Madame Red," he explained.

"You were Jack the Ripper, wow I can't believe I actually get to meet Jack the Ripper," I said sarcastically.

He laughed and smiled. We walked in and I saw all of the people. I quickly walked over to the snack table and got a punch cup. I drank the whole glass in one gulp and did the same thing to the next one.

"You know you are going to get sick," Grell said when I was on my fourth one.

"I know that's what I'm trying to do," I said before I gulped the punch down.

When I was about to grab another one he grabbed my hand and started to dance with me.

"Grell, let me go," I hissed.

"No," he disagreed.

"Grell," I hissed.

He shook his head and smiled.

"Every girl knows how to dance and they all love to dance," he smiled.

"Not this girl because she can't even dance," I hissed.

He looked at me in shock and his mouth dropped open.

"I've tried many times and it always ends up me breaking a leg or making complete chaos," I hissed.

He danced our way over to the other side of the ballroom and I forced my arms out of his grasps. But I cut my wrists because of his nails and I put on my gloves so no one could see my wrists. He kept staring at me and I started to get annoyed.

"Can you stop staring at me," I asked.

He nodded and stopped staring. I kept looking for Andrew Druitt which was the one that we needed to look for but he was nowhere to be found. I kept looking until someone touched my shoulder and I looked at who it was.

"Why is a small robin like you alone," he asked.

"What," I asked confused and saw that Grell was over by the snack table.

I glared at Grell as he smiled and I put a fake smile to the man.

"I'm sorry I haven't formally introduced yself, my name is Emily Michaels and you must be Andrew Druitt," I bowed.

"Yes I am, would you like to get out of this ball," he asked.

I nodded a small nod and he took my hand. He kissed the top of it and it made me shutter my body. He smiled and led me to a hallway where no one was entering.


	5. Auction

I continued to walk down the hallway with Andrew and he held my hand. I was getting a bad feeling about him holding my hand and another bad feeling that I had no idea what it was about. I continued to walk and he led me into a room. After I entered the room he closed the door and the bad feeling became worse than it was. I started feeling a little woozy so I went to the door and I tried to open it but it was locked. I leaned against the door and looked at Andrew one last time before I slid to the ground and blacked out.

**Grell's POV**

I watched them go down the hallway and I got a sense of déjà vu. I looked away and watched some people dance. I started to think of when Emily and I danced together. Even though she said she wasn't a good dancer she was wonderful at dancing and I wondered why she felt so uncomfortable about dancing. I tried to think more on why I got the déjà vu feeling when she walked down that hallway and then I went through all the events of the night that I came here during the Jack the Ripper case. I remembered seeing Ciel talking to Viscount Druitt and he was trying to get answers out of the Viscount when he walked down the same hallway with him. I then remember Ciel saying that there was a room he entered and he got knocked out from some kind of gas. I started to run towards the hallway when I remembered Ciel saying he was auctioned off and I ran as fast as I could down the hallway. I entered the room at the end of the hallway and it was the only door in the hallway. I burst through the door and saw no one in there.

"He has Emily," I whispered.

I then heard an auction going on and I saw a door in the room. I walked over to it and I opened it to see an auction with Emily on the stage. I sneaked in and I knocked out someone to get the mask and get their auction card. I sat down where the person was at and I watched the auction.

**Normal POV**

I woke up to hear some noises and someone talking. I tried getting up but there was something blocking me and I looked to see bars. I wondered if I was in a cage and I saw my hands tied together. I then saw a flash of light and a blanket was no longer over the cage. There was a light staring right at my eyes and I saw Andrew auctioning me off.

"She has beautiful, brown hair but it really isn't her hair and if you get her you can take off the wig to see her real hair," he announced.

"He took my wig off," I thought starting to get mad.

"But that isn't all she has the most unique eyes that you've ever seen because they're yellow with a green circle around the pupil, now let's start the bidding at fourteen thousand," he announced.

Then the bidding started getting higher and higher. I was getting afraid because I was hoping no one would actually purchase me but then I heard a familiar voice.

"Grell," I whispered.

Then the bidding started again until the lights went off and when they turned back on everyone was knocked out except for a man and Grell.

"Get me out of here," I yelled.

Grell ran to the cage and opened it. I got out and popped my back.

"Can you untie these," I asked.

Grell untied them and then the man came up to us.

"You should be more careful of not getting captured," the man said.

"Oh Sebas-chan, thank you for saving her," Grell cooed.

My body shuttered in disgust and I thought I saw the man shutter too.

"Stop calling me that, I'm sorry you have to deal with him," Sebastian said.

"Why should you say that about a lady," Grell asked like he was shocked.

I punched him in the face and Grell fell to the floor.

"Sorry I was getting annoyed," I apologized.

"Well actually I was thinking of doing the same thing so thank you for doing it before I did," he thanked.

I smiled and then grabbed Grell and threw him over my shoulder. I looked to see where the man went but he was gone so I walked away and walked back to my house.


	6. Real?

I got into my house and threw him onto the couch in the living room. I walked over to the kitchen and started to make some tea ofr Grell and I. I was trying to decide from Earl Grey and Jasmine tea so I picked Earl Grey since it was my favorite. After I got it ready I took the tea out into the living room and set them on the coffee table. I walked over to Grell and shook him. He mumbled about more sleep and I slapped him. His eyes opened wide eyed and he sat straight up in a couple of seconds.

"OW! What was that for," he yelled.

"I made tea," I answered as I sat across from him and pushed a tea cup towards him.

He looked at the tea and then at me.

"I didn't poison it," I said emotionlessly before I drank some of my tea.

He grabbed the tea cup and began drinking the tea.

"Earl grey," he whispered.

I simply nodded before I put it down onto the table.

"Where are we," he asked before setting his tea cup down.

"My house," I answered and grabbed a book.

He saw that I was reading A Midsummer Night's Dream by William Shakespeare and he smiled.

"Do you like Shakespeare," he asked.

I nodded and tried to read.

"I love Romeo and Juliet," he replied.

I sighed and put the book down before looking at Grell.

"I can't really read that book again because I know that no one ever finds true love. The only kind of love in the world is lust and liking someone, nothing else," I said while I put the book away on my book shelf.

"How do you know if there is true love in the world or not," he asked.

I turned around and looked at him.

"Grell, I know how you want to find love and I understand that," I whispered.

"How," he asked.

I sat down in the seat across from him and entertwined my fingers.

"I've fallen in love once but it was never real. When I was little I would read fairy tales and romance. I would always wish for someone to spend my life with and when I met him...I thought I found true love. Grell, I don't want anyone to feel the way I did when I found out he didn't love me when he said he did. It broke my heart and the pain in my chest was pure agony," I explained with glassy eyes.

"But I know William loves me and I know Sebas-chan loves me," he cooed.

That statement then just got rid of the last straw so I stood up.

"Grell, demons are decieving and all they do is betray. William doesn't want to have you because he works and he just wants to be friends. Why can't you just get that into your head," I yelled.

He looked at me with wide eyes and knew that I was myself again.

"I will be going to sleep now. You can sleep in the guestroom upstairs," I said emotionlessly while I walked away to my room.

I walked into my room and slammed the door closed with my foot. I walked over to the vanity and pulled my hair out of the wig. Blood red hair flowed around my shoulders and I rubbed my neck. I took off my earrings and necklace before I took my dress off and got into the shower.

**Grell's POV**

I heard the door slam close and I cringed. I sighed and took my shoes off. After I got my shoes off I started walking up the stairs and saw that there were over ten doors. I sighed and wondered which one was the guest room. I walked over to Emily's room because I saw a red ribbon sticking out from under the door and knocked a quiet knock before entering. I heard a shower end and saw a brown wig. I walked over to it and noticed it was Emily's hair. I then remembered the viscount saying that she was wearing a wig and that if someone bought her they could see her real hair.

"What are you doing in here," I heard someone yell at me.

I turned around and saw Emily with blood red hair that looked like fire itself. I just stuttered and was speechless with the color.

**Normal POV**

I got done with the shower and put a red towel around me. I squeezed out my hair and opened the door. I saw Grell and I was infuriated that he was in my room.

"What are you doing here," I yelled.

He turned around like a scared child and I felt sorry for him. I didn't mean to scare him and I saw he was speechless. I then saw my brown wig and quickly tried to cover my hair.

"Get out," I exclaimed.

He ran and shut the door behind him. I looked at my reflection and sat on the edge of my bed crying into my hands.

**Grell POV**

I heard her crying and felt sorry for her.

"She must've thought that I thought she was ugly," I thought to myself.

I just kept seeing the blood red hair and I was in love with the color. I walked to a room across from her room and went into the room. I sat on the edge of the red bed and looked at the door.

"I thought you were beautiful," I said to myself.

**Normal POV**

I kept crying until I put on some pajama pants on and a tank top on. I walked over to my scarlet colored bed and went under the covers. I pulled the covers up to my chin and I faced the door. I had tears come down my face and I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

I kept crying and then I fell asleep. I dreamt of Grell kissing me and I woke up sitting straight up in my bed. I looked at the time and saw it was time to get up in just a minute. I turned off the alarm and slid to the side of the bed. I let my feet dangle on the side but they still touched the ground.

"I can't be falling in love with Grell...can I," I said aloud.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Wow it looks like Emily is falling in love with Grell but is he in love with** **her?**_

_**Grell: no she isn't, she knows we're just friends. Right Emily?**_

_**Emily: Yeah, sure. *laughs nervously* I have to go...check something. *leaves room***_

_**Grell: *shrugs* **_


	7. Dead End

I got ready and put my brown wig on so I didn't have to have Grell stare at my red hair. I wore a black corset over my white button up shirt and had my usual black pants with black ankle boots. I walked out of my room and walked down the stairs. I walked towards the kitchen and made some tea. After I did I sat in the living room and took a deep breath.

"This can't be happening," I whispered.

"Oh no," I heard Grell yell as he ran down the stairs.

He grabbed my arm and started running with me towards Dispatch. I was lucky enough that I got the door to my house shut and had my death sythe with me or I would've been in trouble at work.

"Grell! Let go of my arm," I yelled at him as we got inside Dispatch.

He let go of my arm right when we were inside and I straighted my jacket. I then walked away and went to William's office.

"Mr. Spears," I asked after I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard him say.

I walked into the room with Grell following me and I stepped away from Grell to get away from him.

"Well, we found out that the Viscount Druitt is selling people in some kind of black market," I explained.

"So no leads," Mr. Spears said.

"Abosulutely none, I'm sorry. I will work harder to see what they have in common," I said.

Mr. Spears gave a single nod and I exited the room with Grell.

"You're lucky I didn't tell him about the demon situation," I hissed.

I then walked into my office and locked it tomake sure he wouldn't get in. I sat in my chair and combed my hand through my hair.

"This can't be happening," I whispered to myself.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter I had a terrible case of Writer's block.**


	8. Lead

I continued to look at the Cinematic records as I tried to find any information to the disappearances of the Shinigami. As I finished the most recent Cinematic record I groaned and leaned back in my office chair. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes as I felt a horrible throbbing headache. I took a deep breath but then the door slammed open and I jumped out of my chair to land on the floor which made a huge thud sound. I groaned as I rubbed my head and I got up onto my knees so I was looking over the desk. I saw Grell in the doorway and I sighed in disgust.

"What are you doing here," I asked clearly annoyed.

"A new Shinigami has shown up dead," Grell replied while crossing his arms and looking at me with an arched eyebrow.

"What are you staring at Grell," I growled as I stood up.

"Your wig," he said simply.

I arched an eyebrow and then I looked down to where I had fallen and I saw my brown wig.

"Shit," I muttered while I knelt down to grab it.

"Why do you wear a wig," he asked when I stood up with the wig in my hands.

"Because it is the only way to not remind me of my past," I hissed.

"Why don't you let anyone see what you truly look like since the guy in your Cinematic records is not here," he asked.

"Because I don't want to go through that again," I growled as I looked at the wig.

* * *

**Seven Hours Later**

I took a deep breath as I began to ponder what the feelings that I had really were. As I was in the middle of my pondering I heard the door burst open and I saw the person that was giving me a headache. He walked over to my desk and I looked at him.

"Come on, I think I found something," Grell said as he pulled me out of the chair.

I yanked my arm out of his grip and I began walking but he pulled my wig off and grabbed my arm as we ran out.

"Grell," I snarled as we ran past several reapers.

Once he had gotten me through a portal I slapped him and Grell stood there shocked as I yanked my arm back.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Sutcliff," I exclaimed.

Grell gripped my arm and growled at me as we glared at each other.

"Don't hit my face," he growled.

"Luckily, I didn't hit you somewhere that I know you would fall to your knees," I hissed.

He growled as we continued to glare at each other but a scream soon filled the air. I looked into the alley and I saw a woman being murdered. Grell looked at the woman's blood in a trance as I jumped into the alley. I drew out my death scythe and I looked at the criminal but my eyes slightly widened when I saw the woman's cinematic records show.

"How do you have a death scythe," I demanded.

The hooded person looked at me as it withdrew its death scythe and I saw that the woman was actually a secretary at Dispatch. I jumped into the air as I raised my scythe to stab it into the male but he moved out of the way at a mind blowing speed. I landed on one knee as I looked at him and I began chasing him as he ran out of the alley. I pushed people out of the way as I ran after the man and I could hear curses being yelled at me.

"Stop," I yelled but the man kept going.

I sped up and as he turned a corner I lunged for him. I knocked him to the ground and I pinned his wrists to the ground as I held my scythe to his throat.

"Who are you," I growled as I moved his hood off.

My eyes widened as I looked at the person and he glared at me. A blast of wind went through the city as my red hair flowed behind me. It felt like time stopped when I looked at the male and I looked into his dark brown eyes as he looked up at me.

"How are you alive," he sneered.

"You bastard," I growled.

I heard someone running but then I felt the male push me off as I fell to the ground. I was about to run after him when Grell stopped me and looked at me.

"Are you hurt," he asked.

"Let go of me, he's getting away," I hissed as I began to run after the male again.

I could feel the wind brush past me as I continued to run after him and I felt like time was slowing down. I ran into a park as he stopped and we looked at each other.

"Do you remember," he asked.

I gave a single nod as I looked at him.

"This was where we first met," I replied.

He smirked as he held his scythe by his side.

"So you're a Grim Reaper now," he smirked as he pointed the scythe at me.

"And you are a demon," I replied with no emotion.

He continued to smirk and I continued to look at him.

"Who is your boss," I asked.

He laughed as he started to get a face like a maniac.

"Now why would I tell you that," he chuckled.

"You are killing innocent people for your own gain and I was assigned to stop you. So I ask again, who is your boss," I asked.

"But I did kill you and we both know that every person I kill has done something. Like how you were going to kill me especially after you found out who I really was," he said.

"I had no choice; my orders were to bring you in dead or alive. You killed millions of people just because of a mistake they had done to you," I hissed.

"But you had a choice, I told you that you could become like me but you said for me to rot in hell. Well sweetie I am hell," he smirked as he ran towards me.

I blocked his first attack as we glared at each other and I kicked him into a tree. I ran after him as he began to run again and we ran into an alley. It was a dead end and I smirked.

"This is the end, Ethan," I hissed.

He chuckled as several demons jumped from the rooftops and landed around me.

"Actually, I think it is vice versa, Emily," he smirked.

I looked at all of the demons and I growled slightly as I began to attack them. I continued wounding them but then I felt something hard hit the back of my head and black spots began to cover my vision. I saw Ethan and I raised my scythe.

"Fuck you, bastard," I hissed before everything went black.

I could feel my side hit the ground as I heard the clatter of my death scythe and the hushed whispers. Everything faded away as I gave into the darkness more.

* * *

**Grell's POV**

I continued to run throughout London as I looked for Emily and I ended up in an alley as the sun slowly began to set. I sighed as I looked at everything and I jumped onto the rooftops. I looked one last time before I opened a portal and walked into the Shinigami realm. I started walking towards Emily's office to see if she had gotten back to her office but I saw someone in there instead of who I thought.

"Will," I asked.

William looked at me and I could see that he was holding Emily's wig.

"Where is Ms. Michaels," William growled.

"I thought she would've been here by now," I said as I closed the door.

"Ms. Michaels hasn't come back since people last seen her and she was seen with you last. Now tell me where did you both go," he hissed.

"I found a lead to the mystery and I found out that the person was supposed to die an hour before we got there but we were too late. The woman was actually a secretary for our Dispatch and Emily began chasing the person. I caught up to her after chasing her but she ran away because she said that he was getting away. I tried finding her but I couldn't find her because it was just like she disappeared," I explained.

William sighed as he sat on Emily's desk and he looked at a photo that was on her desk.

"I think we just lost another reaper," he said.

My eyes slightly widened as he walked past me and I looked behind me to see him walk to his office. I walked over towards her desk and I saw the picture that William was looking at. Emily wasn't wearing her wig and she was smiling as she stood next to William who was still holding an emotionless expression.

"How do you know each other," I whispered as I looked back at the door.

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long but I finally got my inspiration back. I hope everyone likes it.**


	9. Truth

**Normal POV**

I woke up to the feeling of my head hurting and I tried to get up but I felt that I was already up. I could hear laughter around me and I could feel something around my neck. A bright light hit my face and I squinted my eyes to see an arena. I could smell that they were all demons and I began to get a bad feeling.

"Welcome, everyone," I heard a familiar voice announce.

I turned my head to see that my ex-boyfriend was smirking with a microphone. He turned towards all of the cheering demons and I looked towards them too. I gulped as I tried to get out of the chains and as each second went by I started to get a really bad feeling.

"Welcome to our extermination round of the night," my ex-boyfriend laughed.

I froze and my eyes went as wide as saucers. I could feel all of the blood drain out of my face when the word 'extermination' kept echoing in my head. I looked up and I saw all of the demons laughing.

"Now let's get this started," another person announced.

I felt a searing pain go through my whole body as I yelped. I wouldn't give them my screams and then the pain became even more excruciating. I clenched my fists and I could feel the blood go down my wrists from my nails puncturing my palms. When the pain went away I gasped for breath and I felt so exhausted.

"It looks like we have a strong one," I heard a woman announce.

I closed my eyes as I tried to listen to my surroundings to get a good grasp of where I was. All I could hear was water and cars. When I heard a boat my eyes opened and I knew that I was near the London Bridge but we were underground. I just hoped that Grell or William would find me. Then I felt the pain again and I accidently let out a scream as tears began to flow down my face because of the pain that I had never felt before in my life.

_Grell, William, please find me._

* * *

**Grell's POV**

I walked towards Emily's office and I looked through all of her papers to try to find any clues of where she could have gone. I punched the desk and a photo flew to the ground from being taped under the desk. I kneeled down and I looked at the picture.

It was a picture of Emily when she was human and she was with the demon that she had been chasing. I looked at the background to see that the London Bridge was next to an old shed. I turned the picture over and saw that there was writing on it.

**Ethan and I at the entrance of an underground club. Second date.**

I began to think and then I walked out of her office. I put the picture in my pocket as I walked towards Will's office and I could see that he was pacing.

"Will," I asked.

He turned towards me and I saw that his arms were crossed. But he was also biting his knuckles and I arched an eyebrow.

"Will how do you know Emily," I asked.

"Have you found her," he asked.

"Do not change the subject William," I said.

I saw him sigh as he sat in his chair and he rubbed his temples.

"Emily was a sister of mine before she disappeared. I found out that she had made a deal with a demon to try to get my disease to go away. In the end I died and since the contract wasn't completed she went to Hell after killing herself. I was on one of my missions and I found her fighting with someone because they said that women couldn't solve cases. I found her and she didn't remember most of her past because when she went to Hell her memories were erased. So I helped her a little bit with finding out," he explained.

"You never told me you had a sister," I replied.

"She died because of me and a demon that's why I don't like demons. I was lucky enough that she had come back but I never expected her to become a Shinigami after she died again," he answered.

"I'll find her William, I'll make sure she doesn't die," I promised.

I quickly walked out of the room and I began to run down the hallway. Once I had gotten outside I quickly made a portal and appeared in the Human realm to quickly go towards the place that Emily had a picture of.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Grell: How are you Willy's sister?!**

**Emily: He just told you dumbass**

**Author: Hey, hey we all know you don't need to use that kind of language**

**Emily: *rolls eyes and crosses arms* Grell's said worse that you're not willing to write in the chapters**

**Author: I didn't write those conversations because I rather not have to have a full chapter full of bad language. Sorry for the late update everyone I've been so busy**

**Emily: Being addicted to Kupika**

**Author: I am not addicted I do other stuff too and I am also planning on publishing some new stories soon. Say bye to everyone**

**Emily and Grell: Bye!**

**Author: See you in the next chapter**


End file.
